Only You
by EnvyNV
Summary: Thalia has a special ability that she hasn't even realized she has! And that my friends, is the power of matchmaking! What happens when the gorgeous Percy Jackson shows up the same time her best friend, Annabeth, becomes single? Only one thing to do: matchmake! One shot.


**Hey guys! I was thinking about posting something in the Percy Jackson archive, so…here! FYI, if you're a regular PJO reader, yes, I read the books. And I loved them! Rick Riordan is brilliant!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, if I could own PJO and PJHO…I'd be the happiest girl on earth!**

Only You:

Thalia has a special ability that she hasn't even realized she has! And that my friends, is the power of matchmaking! What happens when the gorgeous Percy Jackson shows up the same time her best friend, Annabeth, becomes single? Only one thing to do: matchmake!

Nobody's pov.

"How-how-how c-could h-he do this, T-Thalia?" Annabeth Chase asks her best friend.

"I don't know Annabeth," Thalia Grace sympathizes. All she wants to do is strangle the dirty blond heartbreaker.

"He seemed so excited! Guess that proves _my_ judgment." Annabeth says sarcastically, rolling her gray eyes at herself.

"It wasn't your fault, Anna." The brunette consoles.

Her friend sighs. "You're right, Thals. I won't let Luke ruin me!"

The daughter of Zeus chuckles. "Good for you! Now, I _really_ wish I could stay, but I have some newbie to train."

Annabeth nods. "It's okay, Thalia. Just go. I need some time to myself, anyways."

She nods too. "Alright."

As she walks up to the Big House, she can't help but notice every engraving detail about the camp. Hey! Being a tree, makes you lose track of time.

She takes a look at the campers jumping around, without a care in the world. She watches as the Apollo campers chase after each other reciting horrible poetry and shooting arrows. She sees the Demeter campers talking to the tree nymphs about agriculture. She sees her own brother, Jason Grace, flirting and laughing with his Aphrodite girlfriend, Piper. _Lucky him_, she thought.

She also notices the _now_ bulky son of Mars chatting away with his girlfriend, the daughter of Pluto, Hazel. _How come everyone here _except _Annabeth found someone?_ She left out herself because she was in the hunters, after all.

She walks up to the centaur waiting for her at the entrance of the Big House. "Hi Chiron."

"Hello, daughter of Zeus," he greets back. He gestures to the brunette boy standing next to him. "This is Perseus—preferably called Percy—Jackson. The son of Poseidon you'll be training."

She takes a look at the boy, and instantly melts. He had messy raven-colored hair, though it looks perfect. He had beautiful sea-green eyes. Ones that peered into her electric blue.

She snaps herself back to reality. How could this boy make her feel this way just by looking at her?

_No! Bad Thalia! You're a hunter!_ The side of her _not_ swooning yells.

She smiles politely. "Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis."

The gorgeous boy smiles back. _Don't get lost in his smile!_ She scolds herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Percy. And hunter of Artemis? I'm impressed."

She thinks of an excuse to not fall for him. _Ew!_ The previously swooning part of her exclaims. It worked.

"You're a son of Poseidon? That means you're my cousin!"

His eyes shimmer. As if he was pleased. "Yeah, I guess it does."

In that moment, she realized Chiron left. That sneaky centaur.

"Well, I should probably introduce you to my friends."

"Annabeth!" Thalia calls to her best friend.

Said person jumps. "Thalia!" She mocks.

The daughter of Zeus just smiles. "I want you to meet my trainee!"

Athena's favorite daughter raises an eyebrow. "What for?"

Thalia doesn't respond. She just grabs her friend by the arm and drags her to her newly-made friend.

"Percy!" She yells. The son of Poseidon jumps and turns around.

"Yeesh, Thalia! You scared the Hades out of me!"

_Hades?_ She thought. _He's a natural_.

She glances at her blond friend to see her nearly drooling.

_Hephaestus! Did I look like that when I met him?!_

_Probably_, the other side of her snickers.

"Annabeth," she nudges her friend. Nothing.

She tries again. "Annabeth!" Still nothing.

The gorgeous boy named Percy chuckles. "Wow, Thals. Let me try."

She smirks, knowing it would work. "Okay."

Percy lays a hand on Annabeth's shoulder and says softly, "Annabeth." That did the trick.

The daughter of Athena jolts back to reality. "Huh? What?" The two cousins laugh.

"You were too busy staring at my cousin to notice me!" Thalia teases.

Annabeth blushes. "Cousin?"

Poseidon's son nods. "Yeah. My dad's Poseidon, Thalia's is Zeus. So _technically_ we're cousins. I'm Percy, by the way."

"Annabeth," said person introduces herself.

"Yeah, he knows. I was screaming it when you were drooling." Thalia says innocently.

Annabeth's blush deepens. "Shut up!"

Percy chuckles lightly. "Nah, it's cool. I mean, I wouldn't mind if a pretty girl like you would stare at me."

Annabeth's face flushes even more. And Artemis's head hunter resists the urge to laugh out loud.

_They obviously like each other! Time to matchmake!_ The girly part of her squeals.

"Um," she interrupts. She inwardly giggles at the glare from _both_ her friends. "Anna? I actually got a _ton_ to do, so…can you train my cuz for me?"

Their faces both light up like Christmas trees.

_If they don't get together, I _will_ get Aphrodite involved._

"Oh sure," Annabeth smiles, trying to look subtle. _Not happening, Beth_. "I could take over for you."

"Yeah," her good-looking cousin agrees. "We wouldn't mind at all, Thals."

She could see through his act. She could tell that he was inwardly planning ways to flirt with Annabeth.

She bites back a smirk. "Okay…if you guys say so! Oh and by the way, Percy, if I come back and you have Annabeth's lip-gloss on, I won't be surprised." She couldn't help it. She teased them.

The soon-to-be couple blushes a scarlet. Her cousin defends, "Shut up!"

She shrugs innocently. "What? I'm just saying I _wouldn't_ be surprised. Anyways, see you guys later!" She speed walks away from the glaring faces of her new OTP.

"I will kill you, Thalia Grace!" Her best friend screeches after her.

"Not if you're lips are occupied!" She says over her shoulder. She didn't even need to look over at the couple to know they were blushing harder. _And_ scheming up ways to get the other to like them.

_You're a little late, considering you guys already do._

The next few days were filled with squealing and plotting of Thalia Grace and her now _taken_, best friend Annabeth Chase.

When Annabeth told Thalia, Percy had the guts to ask her out, kiss her, and ask her to be his girlfriend all under an hour, the two had gotten more complaints than Mr. D singing an Apollo poem.

(**Flashback**/_**Thalia's thoughts**_)

"**Hey Thalia!" Annabeth greeted happily.**

"**Hey Annabeth…" Thalia responded suspiciously.**_**Aren't you suppose to be with Percy?**_

"**I have something to tell you…" Her best friend said, suddenly nervous.**

"**Tell me what…?"**_** Please tell me Percy asked you out and I don't have to call Aphrodite!**_

"**Well…" The Athena girl's voice went into a higher octave. At her best friend's raised eyebrow, she finally admitted, "Okay fine. Percy's my new boyfriend!"**

**Thalia Grace squealed at a high pitch only Aphrodite girls should achieve. "What?! What happened?! Tell me everything girl!"**

**Annabeth chuckled. "Okay, okay! So after you left, Percy and I started talking—more or less flirting**—**and then he asked me out! I, of course, said yes 'cause every girl here would call me stupid for saying no. And then he leaned in and kissed me! I kissed him back. And let me tell you Thals, it was amazing! I'm so glad he was my first kiss! I would've never forgiven myself if it was Luke. So anyways, after we pulled away he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!"**

**Her jaw dropped. "So after all that teasing I put you guys through, that's how you become his girlfriend?!"**

**Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, thanks by the way." **_**Sarcasm, nice**_**.**

"**So Annabeth, what's his favorite color?" She asked. **_**Payback time!**_

"**Why?"**

"**Duh! 'Cause I'm gonna start planning your wedding!"**

"**Thalia!"**

Right now, Thalia Grace is telling "Percabeth's" story to the rest of their friends, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Jason.

"Aw!" Piper coos. "They're adorable!"

She nods. "I know they are." _Considering I'm the one who got them together._ She thought. _Thank the gods I can take a hint!_

"Really? That's how he got the girl?" Leo asks disbelievingly. Being the only other single one in the group, Thalia understands his doubt.

"Yup! Even though it seems weird, it's true!"

"Is that how I can get a girlfriend?" He asks excitedly.

"Maybe," she shrugs.

"So Thals, I got a new cuz?" Her brother, Jason, realizes.

"Yeah, Percy."

"When can we see the newlyweds?" Frank teases. They all laugh.

"Don't know. Knowing them, Percy's probably doing something totally cliché and Annabeth is kissing him." She states. They laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" They all jump. They all let out a breath of relief.

"Gosh, Chiron! We thought you might be Percabeth!" Thalia exclaims. The rest of them smile knowingly. _Glad they know what_ that _means!_

"Perca-what?" The centaur raises an eyebrow. The group looks at each other and burst into another round of giggles.

It was just then that the daughter of Zeus noticed the girl beside him. She was _really_ pretty. She had dark brown hair that matched her eyes perfectly. Her dark chocolate dilating around like anyone with ADHD. _She's totally a demigod_.

Chiron notices her looking. "Oh, this is Calypso. A new girl that you are going to train, Thalia." _Why me?_

"Okay," she agrees. Then she looks to her left to see the only other single person in their group, drooling. Holding back her giggles, she nudges him. "Leo! Stop! You're drooling…" The son of Hephaestus blushes while the group laughs at him.

Thalia looks over at Calypso to see smiling at the boy. And when she catches Leo's eye, he winks. She blushes.

_Hmmm…_ Thalia thinks. _They would make a cute couple…_

She turns to ask Chiron if Leo could train Calypso, when she sees he's gone.

Then she notices that all along, the centaur had been assigning her the newbie's so she could matchmake them!

_Sneaky centaur!_

"Hey guys!" She hears her newfound cousin greet from behind her. "Wha'cha laughing about?"

Piper shrugs. "Nothing. Just the fact that Leo has a crush!"

"Do not!" Leo denies. _Sure…_

"Who?" Her best friend asks.

Jason points to Calypso, who just sat down next to Hazel. "Calypso."

Annabeth and Percy nod. Annabeth walks over. "I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you, Calypso."

"Percy, her boyfriend," he greets the girl.

"Nice to meet you guys."

The group realizes they haven't introduced themselves!

"I'm Piper!"

"Jason, her boyfriend,"

"Hazel. And this is my boyfriend, Frank."

"Hey!"

"And I'm Leo…" _So the shy approach it is…_

"Calypso!" The matchmaker calls. The girl turns.

"Yeah?"

"I think that you should see the place! Ya know, get to know everyone!"

"Really? How?"

"I'm sure Leo would love to show you!" She pushes the son of Hephaestus forward. He glares at her whilst she smirks. _You'll thank me later, bud._

He clears his throat. "Sure! Come on, Calypso." And with that, the pair walk away together.

After they leave, the group, including Percabeth, turn to Thalia.

"What?" She asks innocently.

They all shake their heads.

"What?" She repeats.

Annabeth decides to speak up. "Nothing, Thals. Just the fact that you're acting more and more like an Aphrodite girl."  
"Yeah! That's Piper's job!" Frank agrees as the said girl glares at him.

"Am not!" She scoffs. "I just love matchmaking people!"

"Only you would say that, Thals." Percy mock-sympathizes. Everyone laughs at that.

"Say what?"

Jason's turn. "Say that you love matchmaking and don't act like an Aphrodite girl."

The girls giggle. Thalia rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Come on, Thals. We're just teasing!" Hazel joins.

"I know. But anyways, I have a new ship!"

"What?" Everyone choruses.

"Caleo. Calypso with Leo."

Everyone laughs again.

"Only you, Thalia. Only you…" Jason says, still laughing.

_Yeah, only me! But guess what bro? Only I can matchmake _that _well!_

**Anyone else love Thalia as a matchmaker? Just sayin'! Anyways, I haven't got much to say…so just review or PM and stay Annabeautiful and Rossome! EnvyNV out!**


End file.
